My First Friend
by Magical.Light
Summary: After the Precia Testarossa incident, Fate reflects on various things. These thoughts include how she met Nanoha and how her mother treated her.


**My First Friend**

Summary: Nanoha and Fate have fought against each other time and time again. After the Precia Testarossa incident, Fate reflects on how they met, her own relation with her mother, and why she and Nanoha fought each other as rivals.

**A/N** THIS IS JUST FRIENDSHIP, NOT GIRL-GIRL LOVE!!! Also, some of the story might not correspond with the anime because I haven't watched it in a while, so I forgot how some of the parts went. Once again, this is one of my first fanfics so I'm not really used to writing, but I am trying my best. By the way, this story is in Fate's POV. I would make this story longer but I'm not really sure how to expand the writing.

**Disclaimer:** The Nanoha series does not belong to me, it belongs to their rightful owners, Seven Arcs.

* * *

All I've strived to do these past couple of years was to make my mother happy, to have her smile at me again. All I've done these past couple of years is train hard, study hard, and endure much pain and loneliness. During my childhood, Rinis and Arf stayed by my side and took care of me. After Rinis left, my mother finally came to see me, but she had changed. This is when she started to abuse me, and I've always believed that this was how she showed her feelings of love. The sadness that enveloped my mother brought pain to me and I gave it my all to do what she asked me to, even if it risked my life, just to make her smile once again. This changed when I met a strong girl named Nanoha.

The first time I met Nanoha, she wanted to know more about me, to become my friend, but I pushed her away, wanting only to find the Jewel Seeds. This fateful encounter made us enemies, not friends. We encountered each other time after time, and each time Arf told me not to get to close to her because she wasn't trustworthy, that she would betray my trust. I took these words to heart and fought her for the Jewel Seeds, just to make my mother happy.

Each time we met, we fought. Each time we fought, she offered a hand of friendship. Each time she offered a hand of friendship, I rejected it, and challenged her to a battle for the Jewel Seeds. Each time I rejected her friendship, she had a sad face, but it was always replaced with a face full of determination. This determination of hers, at first I didn't know what she was so determined about, but I soon came to understand it as her way of trying to get her point across.

* * *

The only one who knew I was being abused my my mother was Arf, thats why shes always overprotective of me. Over the ocean, I was ready to expend a large amount of magical power to awaken the rest of the Jewel Seeds. Just as I was about to use a strong lightning spell, that girl, Nanoha, had appeared, saying she wanted to help, and prepared her own spell. Both spells were cast at the same time and the six Jewel Seeds residing in the ocean were awakened.

"Let's duel for all of the Jewel Seeds. Whoever wins this duel can get all of the Jewel Seeds."

And duel we did. However, after expending a lot of magic power in making the Jewel Seeds appear, I was tired. When Nanoha was close to winning, I felt a surge of power and with a fearful face, I had looked up and simply whispered, "Mother..."

Lightning struck me, and I heard my mother say, "Fate, you should know better than that, and I know your stronger than that. You disappoint me." She had also taken all the Jewel Seeds I possess.

The lightning faded and the next thing I knew I was in the ocean, slipping into unconsciousness. My eyes closed and my body went limp, but I could still feel a hand grabbing one of my sleeves and pulling me out of the water.

* * *

Apparently Arf has told the Administrative Bureau about me already. Inside the Bureau ship, there was a call from my mother, and I had overheard what they were talking about.

"She is not my child, only Alicia is. Fate is merely a failed copy of Alicia, she can never be the same as my dear Alicia. She has Alicia's memories and looks, but she does not have the right personality."

Those words broke me and I felt the whole world slipping away. I fell down onto my knees and went into an emotionless state. I was brought up to a room, with a near broken Bardiche next to me. Even in my emotionless state I still heard what they were going to do. They were going to arrest my mother for various reasons. Arf was going to join them, and so was Nanoha.

"I'm sorry. I want to cheer you up, but I don't know how. I hope when we come back, you will be better. I want to become friends even after all of our rivalry."

* * *

Left alone, I saw them fighting through a monitor, and somehow, I had a change of heart. Seeing people fight for me, especially Nanoha, touched me. I gently picked up and hugged Bardiche and said, "I've been such an idiot, haven't I, Bardiche? I'm sorry I put you through so much. Now, however, I want to fight alongside them and talk to mother to see if she was telling the truth." Using a restorative magic, Bardiche was in its original form and I transported to the Garden of Time.

Arriving there, I had just barely managed to save Nanoha after she save me countless times without me acknowledging it. She had given me such a happy face that I had to look away with a shy look. Mother had sent out more guards, the higher level ones. Working together, we managed to defeat the guard and confront mother, with Chrono about to arrest her. The ground had suddenly cracked and mother, holding Alicia, had fallen to their deaths.

We were forced to flee, and once arriving back to the Asura, I was told that because I had unwillingly followed my mothers orders, they wouldn't punish me to harshly. Nanoha was really happy about that and had said, "Let's start over as friends!"

All I could do was give a small smile and a nod of the head. Not only will I be your friend, but I will be your protector in times of trouble like you were to me.


End file.
